Naruto's Harem- A life Among the Sea
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: After the war Naruto obtained his aim and become a hero of the leaf, a name that spread through the world. Once a man content with clashes, yet now found there were no longer battles to be won. No place for a ninja. With diminutive bouts he acquired the very little assignments he could attain. Harem fic
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Harem- A Life Among the Sea

After the war Naruto obtained his aim and become a hero of the leaf, a name that spread through the world. Once a man content with clashes, yet now found there were no longer battles to be won. No place for a ninja. With diminutive bouts he acquired the very little assignments he could attain.

With so little on this new bright day Naruto had finally a new mission, after weeks of nothing he was ready and left from his apartment awake and ready for the Hokage tower at once. Out on the roads he had no clue as to what the object is, but he was content to have one.

Naruto ended up near the former door to the Hokage's room and opened it to find his Hokage behind her desk and a unfamiliar, gorgeous woman before her. She had dazzling, flowing auburn hair that ran down her exposed slender back with a curvaceous body, wearing tight blue jeans and a dark green bikini, not leaving much to the imagination.

Tsunade noticed Naruto standing up in the doorway. "Finally made it. Come take a seat." Tsunade told her young ninja. Naruto closed the distance and sat down before the oaken desk. The room remained the same as it had been for years. Tsunade sat back leisurely in her chair, the bright gleam of the sun shined past her hair. "Naruto this is Nami. A friend who has asked a favor, and I think you are perfect for the job."

"Hello miss." Naruto greeted her and Nami nodded with a slight smile looking over the Uzumaki.

"She has paid quite a large sum to reach her ship unharmed. And I know you are the best suited for this situation." Tsunade explained.

Nami chimed in. "There are a few asshole outlaws after me, and I can't let them get a dime." Nami explained with fury in her voice.

Tsunade leaned forward. "You will accompany Nami on her trip and be certain nothing happens to her."

"Of course. How far is the distance?" Naruto asked.

"Nami will know the route. Your only job is to stay alert and keep her from harm. Quick and easy… Am I clear?" Naruto nodded without question. At the same time Nami seemed uncertain.

"Is really one ninja enough." Tsunade simply smiled at her statement.

"I'm sure he can handle a few outlaws." Nami was uncertain but liked the look of him.

She smiled and shook Tsunade's hand. "Meet me at the gate in an hour. Don't be late and pack your things." She demanded and Naruto nodded.

Later in the day-

The young woman stood underneath the gate as villagers passed through the entrance, tapping her foot pessimistically against the ground, simply unable to wait. Another minute was one outlaws could find her, and worse her money.

Finally off in the distance among the villagers she saw the young man close the distance, moving his way through the crowd. He carried a backpack and was in his normal attire. Nami smiled seeing the young man near. "You ready? A long trip ahead of us."

"As ready as I will be." He told. With that the two departed. Out on the road the two proceeded towards the ship. The world became ever greyer as they drew further. They moved beneath slate skies besides water that shone old and cold as a sheet of steel. There was no one on the roads no answers of enemies either only burnt ash and wood here and there.

Nami loathed the silence, to unsure of it's presence. In her doubt she observed over the young man again, seeing an uncanny sigh of uncaring.

"They could be watching us from anywhere. I paid top dollar for you, so keep your guard up." Nami told and Naruto smiled.

"The bandits in these parts don't have much on their belt. If they attack, they'll be sorry and end up in graves." Nami scoffed at the young hot blooded man, not in the mood. She had money and needed it to remain in her pocket.

"You're quite confident for such a young age… Your Hokage said you have rather some exciting power, I hope she's right."

"More so for any unlucky outlaws." Naruto replied and Nami smiled at that comment.

"You better not be all bark and no bite. If a single cent is stolen, it's coming from you. You got that." Nami stated in no mood to lose money.

Naruto simply smiled. "Don't worry, they won't get a precious penny. I promise you." Nami nodded taking another look over the man, enjoying what she saw.

Further they went seeing only grass and vegetation, the roads were silent, yet eerie. The silence filled the air, nothing but a simple chirp.

Without a sound Naruto caught the glimpse of a kunai from out of the bushes ending in the ground between them with a piece of paper attached. Nami didn't have enough time to react.

"Watch out." Naruto used his weight shoving her out of the way, taking the brute force. NamI landed with a thud on the grass, far from the kunai, watching as the cloudy explosion engulfed him.

She laid there, eyes open enormous watching troublingly, knowing she watched him die. Once the smoke dissipated, implausible to her Naruto stood unscathed. Immediately he crouched down beside her. "You okay?" he asked as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine." There was no time to breathe as she looked and saw out from the darkness lingered ten men in nothing but tatters and mud. The men were as far from ordinary she ever perceived. They held spears and nets on their backs with leaves and paint over their faces. Furthermost with lengthy dirty hair and muddy ragged clothes, while others wore leaves as camo. The appearances bizarre to say the least, approximately she certainly never saw before.

Regarding her rear, additional men covered every angel, their bodies camouflage but their eyes clear in the darkness.

Before all of them, a man with rotten teeth, a crooked nose and lank hair came forth before his friends. He stood on a tree branch before the two with not a care in the world, his right hand resting on his knee and his left holding a spear. Their clothes cheap slashed with mud.

"So you finally showing yourself huh?" The man stood forward, his voice hard. Nami assessed the men and did not respond instead kept silence. The bandit merely smiled, unpleased. He chuckled to himself as he looked over his gallantry entourage. "Come on now, no need to get violent. Let's settle this like adults. You stole something and we want it back." His voice ruff as his eyes grew wide.

"I did not take anything. You stole it from me and anyways you didn't need any of it." Nami declared.

The smile he wore did not disappear only intensified. "I have a certain specialty. I know when someone is dishonest, and it's quite easy to see you are telling me a lie. And well, I hate liars." While they spoke unknown to her, the ground underneath began to give way and breakdown apart. A sink hole from thin air and to her fear, the dirt crumbled leaving nothing. Nami tried to move away, but before she could, a hand reached out from the depths and grabbed hold of her, fingers wrapping tightly around her skin. She strained to pull away but a bandit pulled himself from the dirt, mud crumbling apart, enfolding his grip tighter around her leg. Naruto quickly made sense of the situation and without a moment to delay kicked the bandit with force in the face. Achieving his aim, the bandit losing his grip. Out of the corner of Naruto's eye a portly bandit heaved a weapon from under his cloak and aimed the armament at the young ninja.

Naruto knew his next move. "Watch out." He leaped forward grabbing Nami by the stomach, darting for the trees. The next few moments went with dreadfulness. No longer peace, but chaos as Kunai's flew and sored through the air with intent to kill, yet barley missed the two. The kunai's continued crashing against the forest floor with brash thuds that meant for the two. Nami pressed herself against the tree as Naruto crouched down. Yet to her astonishment no sweat covered his face, a clear and concise thought.

"Stay back, I can handle this."

"Their lucky I don't have my Clima-Tact." Nami told.

"Just stay back here." Naruto told as he stood up and in a swift moment jumped up into the trees. With a whoosh he disappeared into the lush emerald trees, leaving a confused Nami staring at nothing.

"Where are you going?" She yelled confused, waiting for an answer that never came forthwith. With a sigh she sat back as another kunai cracked against the ground.

The next few seconds proceeded with a mist of confusion and haze for her as the world grew silent. Nami slowly looked over from the bushes as the first screams of terror erupted from afar. Her breath cut for a short moment. The screams followed by the echoes of devastating crunches and cuts filled the forest air like any other. Where once silence was its burden, now chaos reigned. To her astonishment trees began to fall to the ground to the crashes sounding throughout the forest. A few kunai flew from the area nearby, hitting the tree beside her. The lurid yells constant as thuds echoed and echoed, until eventually the yells fell quickly as they began.

Sluggishly she erected herself from the tree, the sweat running down her forehead persistently. Moving gradually coming through the lush green. In a clearing she found the young man by himself a few splashes of blood on his body.

He looked over without emotion. "Nothing to worry about, Nami." She saw the men laid on the ground barley still alive. She came closer, realizing every rumor she heard was in fact true.

"You ok?"

"Fine." She replied.

"You won't have any more problems from them." Nami smiled looking over the young man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning contains sexual content**

The two carried on through the road without a care. The two sharing stories of the past until the moon rose over the horizon and pitch darkness fell unable to see far in the black night. Naruto knew they wouldn't get far in the darkness. "It's getting late we should camp up."

Nami shook her head wildly. "We need to leave now. I can't risk some other assholes coming after us." She declared.

"It's another fifteen miles, and the ones who were looking for you, are long gone." Naruto stated.

Nami groaned as she thought for a moment. "Fine, you're twisting my arm." They left the road and found a good place in a clearing, with trees surrounding the area, a nice defense against any would be attacker. Naruto set about pitching a tent for the two while Nami pulled out their tools and handed him the equipment.

Down on their knees they set up the tents as she thought back on the day. She found herself looking over the young man with respect and admiration. "You saved my skin back there, Naruto." She said with an openhearted smile.

"They weren't much of a problem, bunch of low level mercenaries. Just doing my job." He told hammering a stake.

"You're more than modest, and I respect that." _You're also a hunk._ She reserved those words to herself. "You took them on as if they were nothing." Nami recalled seeing all of the men laid on the ground and Naruto above.

"Years of training, are what I have to thank." He told as he hammered the tent in place.

"I've trained for years as well. It's good to see someone who trained and had all their hard work pay off." The two shared a respectful beam. She enjoyed this young man. As they pinched the tents the heat was drenching and he was working up a sweat. Deciding to remove his shirt and tossing it aside. Nami quickly took notice of her hero's strong, muscular, strapping young body. The young woman watched as he worked, his naked muscles moving in the darkness. She felt a thump in her stomach as her pussy was sopping, feeling a need.

In no time Naruto erected the tents for the two. Once his tent was up he wiped his forehead. "All done and in no time." The two smiled, sharing joy siting down beside the other.

"It will be a picturesque night and no one for miles." She said as silence fell over the air.

"It will be." He assured, staring up. He knew nothing was wrong, gazing the area seeing nothing but darkness. Still their was an itch in the back of his mind. "I'm going to make sure no one is in the surrounding area."

"Oh, Hurry on back." he nodded and left to her disappointment into the brush disappearing from Nami's sight and took a quick saunter around the area. Nami bit her lip as her thumping in her stomach was becoming harder.

Naruto travled deeper, after a few feet he found a truly welcome sight. A hot spring. Naruto smiled, quickly stripping down, wanting nothing more than to rid himself of the grime and sweat. Letting the wind run through his hair. Slowly he sat down in the hot spring, enjoying the warmth of the water.

After some time alone he heard someone coming closer, seeing Nami coming though the bush and to a halt before him. Naruto looked up to the amazing Nami standing, her legs wide. "I see you found a nice place to relax. May I join you, Naruto?" She said with glee.

"By all means, please." He was not going to question it. She speedily without question stripped before him, taking off her bikini, letting her massive, perky breasts bounce before him. Naruto took a breath as he gazed over her beautiful body. Then she pulled down her jeans and underwear for him to see. His cock quickly grew as he gazed. Her curvaceous body was in full sight for Naruto and he took it in fully.

She smiled seeing his eyes trail her. Slowly she stepped down and sat down across him letting her orange hair flow in the water.

"Aw finally some time to let go. Finally get away from others to relax." She told, purposely leaning back, her tits rising for Naruto to watch.

"It's always nice to enjoy the silence." He said trying to focus.

"You know I'm happy I have you Naruto to enjoy this. I've been alone for some time."

"I'm glad then. It's nice to share this with someone." He stated as she moved closer.

"You know if you weren't here, who knows what would have happened to me. You saved me more than once I need to thank you for that. And I must say, you're quite cute and handsome." His eyes met hers seeing her move closer. "Now, I don't think we should let this hot, picturesque night go to waste. I think, we should share something after all this chaos." She drew closer to him and without question wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her eyes locked on his, her face a few inches from his. Her insane breasts pushed up against him, her nipples hard scarping into his skin. She was a woman who always got what she wanted. "What would you say, stud? I hope I'm not over stepping my boundaries, but I think we should do something naughty to remember this night?" Naruto couldn't say the words faster for the goddess.

"Definitely." Without word she leaned in and kissed him. Her lips crashed against his, her lips were sweet and tasted like cherries. All the while his arms snaked up her naked back holding her close. As they shared the passionate kiss her hand slipped down and grabbed hold what felt as if she grabbed a third leg. _What the._

She leaned back confused. "Sit up Naruto." Naruto knew when to listen and sat up. What followed was a loud, meaty slap resounding through the air and a loud curse followed by a grunt from Naruto. His massive sixteen inch shaft slammed against her chin. Nami wrapped both of her small hands around his meaty shaft and lifted it away from her face. "Bastard nearly put out my eye…" she muttered as she stared at the huge, juicy cock in her hand with a mixture of anger and admiration.

"That is the most fearsome cock I've ever seen. How do you possibly walk with this thing?" Naruto simply shrugged. "Now Naruto Uzumaki be prepared, you will never forget this night. I promise you." Naruto was prepared. Nami, on her knees leaned forward and twirled her tongue around the flared head of Naruto's shaft. Naruto groaned having his cock licked from this beautiful, woman. She licked up the sweat that surrounded Naruto's cock head. She even hummed as she coated the shaft in her spit giving off vibrations, her eyes always locked on his. Wanting to give her hero a happy reward he would never forget. Lifting the hearty cock she placed red stained kisses under it while she started pumping her hand. Jerking the massive meat pole while she soaked it in the pulsating veins with her tongue. Desperately cleaning the cock, while she left red lipstick marks all over it. "Fuck. This fat cock …" The pirate lifted his cock stuffed her tongue deep in the large packages of the Uzumaki beast. Lavishing his big sack with loving kisses and stained red marks. Naruto loved the feeling of her lavishing licks. While for Nami the smell of Naruto's musk drove her wild. It was clear that his cum sack was the size of grape fruits. It felt utterly warm with all the blood pumping through it.

Her nipples poked as her arousal started to reach its peak unlike ever before. The young man had an effect unlike anything had ever. Dragging her tongue back across the long cock to take the flared head into her mouth. Her lips engulfed the mighty member as she slowly started to bob her head forward. Taking more of the shaft with each dive as her throat started to bulge.

With a moan Nami prepared, stabling herself down and started bucking her lips. Ramming her mouth right down Naruto's dick taking several inches in blistering pace. The pole battered against the pirate's throat as it bulged out. Making her gag and spit over him as his balls slapped against her chin, choking on the cock.

All the while Naruto watched with a heated gaze. Mesmerized by Nami's skill, and enthralled as she sucked his cock like a master. "Fuck Nami. That feels so damn good." His cock moved and twitched with eagerness unlike ever before. The urge to fill Nami's mouth is unrivaled. His dick seemed to thrust and beat into her lips.

The air was soon filled with the wet sounds of Nami trying to stuff Naruto's drooling monstercock down her throat, strings of drool running from the corners of her mouth and onto Naruto's shaft. Added to the sounds of passion were the muffled moans of Nami. He watched Nami's throat bulge obscenely as inch after inch of his monstercock was stuffed down the woman's small throat. Her eyes widened as she gagged on the young man's cock pillaging her throat. It was a challenge, yet she knew she would take all of him. But unlike ever before she felt something else too, something burned in her belly and her cunny quivered and dripped with need. She knew she needed to get laid tonight.

She pulled her back. Only to have a repeat performance. Pulling her head back then slamming her head forward. Keeping her there for a moment before doing it again, switching between pushing her head to licking the helmet. Residing to her fate as she pounded in short powerful lunges form the brutal facefucking.

Nami quickly picked up the pace after that, causing wet sucking sounds to come from the twitching. Her nose pushed forward, forced to take tiny shallow breaths of air. Her body twitched as she gagged, swallowing the massive shaft with little room to breathe. Slowly she started to lose it. Her brown eyes turning upward, suffocating on twelve inches of his dick as her world was starting to dim.

After several minutes and much strength it took Nami some time to bury the monstrous pole between Naruto's legs completely down her throat, but thanks to her determination she succeeded. Her nose was currently buried between his beefy, pulsating nuts while her throat ballooned out dramatically thanks to huge invader

With satisfying pop, Nami pulled her mouth of Naruto's massive prick. Lines of spit and drool dangled between her lips and from the bulged fat head of her big cocked lover. It dripped and dirtied her as she panted and grasped to catch her breath with heaving and bouncing breasts. Her lipstick smeared everywhere on the monstrous cock. "How is it Naruto?"

"You're simply the best, Nami." Naruto declared with a smile. Nami grinned then gave him a loving and devoted kiss, leaving rings where she stopped and sucked for a long time to show her admiration for such a grandiose member.

Nami licked her mouth clean of all the spit she gathered up and swallowed it down. Slowly her lips prated as she gave a long savory lick. A hum erupted form her throat along with a hungry mewl as she suckled and kissed the tree trunk sized dick. Naruto's cock tasted sweet on her lips while she drooled over them. The unrelenting musk of a pure breeding cock clouded her mind.

"That's, that feels amazing." Nami snickered as she dug her head even deeper into Naruto's dick. Watching gleefully as his massive cock twitched with anger.

Roughly, the woman tore her head away from the beast's taint. Chuckling as she heard Naruto give a disappointed groan and noticed all the fresh red lipstick marks that now cover the ball sack. The woman panted openly in lust as his eyes glazed over. Her face covered in spit caught around her red painted lips.

"I knew you'd love it." Nami cooed.

She turned her attention to the Naruto's massive ball sack. Taking as much of the large sperm filled nuts in her mouth as she could. Moaning as she can feel Naruto's potent spunk pulse through her lips as she sucked. The thought of being filled with Naruto's cum made her clit harden painfully and suck even harder to try her best to coax him to spill its load.

Nami's hands dipped between her legs to toy with her raging pussy. Spreading her folds and rapidly rubbed her soaked mound. Trying her best to relieve the pressure budding in her core but she knows her actions are futile unless this cock is slamming into her twat. She continued her venture listening to Naruto's groans. She moved back to Naruto's cock. In an instant Nami moved her mouth with unearthly haste. Slamming her head down on him and pulling back up with no regard for her sputtering, gagging and loss of breath. Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and gripped them, feeling her tight mouth moving with such speed, in total ecstasy as this woman he only met hours ago was sucking his fat dick at an absurd speed. The pirate certainly put effort into her sucking, using her technique on the stud's thick manmeat, her head a blur as she raised her hands stroking the base. She sucked, lapped and drooled all over him, her drool traveling down making his cock glisten. She pushed even further as she took sixteen inches of dick in her mouth, his musky smell intoxicating. Naruto grinned felling total ecstasy as this woman sucked him off, her tight mouth coaxing his fat cock.

She sucked him vigorously, working with her hands, lips and tongue to pleasure him. He seemed perfectly in control with his enormous erection getting all the attention she could give it, with no sign of being close to ejaculating. She gagged as she worked his fat prick, keeping up her pace, swallowing pre cum whenever he fired it and stroking him for another half an hour.

Still, Nami's efforts of pleasing Naruto, paid off as the viral hero crashed his cock deep into her mouth and ejaculated like hydrant. Making Nami's throat and cheeks swell with dense jelly slime in one single pump of its scorching rod. Heavy sweet splats were heard as the first steamy shot flooded Nami's overstuffed mouth and fired out her nose. Out of sheer will to live, she swallowed as best as she could. Letting what she couldn't drink ooze out in a pale white mess out her cheeks and nose. Yet, as she drunk Naruto's sweet spunk, another viscous blast of pure jizz fired from his piss slit. An endless wave of cum fired out the Naruto's sweat and saliva coated piston. Each one bigger than the last as Nami could barely keep up her cum guzzling. Her body went limp as her mind dulled and her eyes started to roll back in unconscious pleasure. Her womanly body submitting to the lust coming from the Teenager for several minutes until he fired his last sack of jizz.

Naruto leaned back his head looking up at the sky just experiencing his best orgasm from this woman. "That was fucking incredible." Naruto declared. Nami smiled and was more than happy to see Naruto's insane monster was hard as a diamond standing at sixteen inches.


	3. Chapter 3

The Uzumaki's monstrous pole was still sticking up proudly into the air for Nami. "Quite a young enthusiastic man huh. How about you follow me and let me give my hero more of a well deserved reward. Come and shove that monster deep in my pussy." Naruto shivered with lust, his eyes in a trance by her.

Nami stood up, the water dripping off her beautiful body and stopped before a tree with a smirk, arching her back, raising her arms against the tree and arching her butt up. "Come on, Naruto. You want your reward right?"

"Definitely." Naruto did as told, fallowing the naked woman from the hot spring into the cold air.

"You're about to receive the best reward." Naruto was speechless in awe. She grabbed onto his cock, the thick shaft was blazingly hot to the touch and wide enough she couldn't even come close to getting her hands around it. Without any more thought with a smirk or a statement from the blonde she pushed herself towards the head of his cock. The shaft twitching as she pressed up her pussy against the hot meat. She could feel her breaths getting heavier, she needed Naruto inside of her already and spread her legs wider. With one last breath and one large push the first three inches of Naruto's cock were slammed inside of her tight cunt instantly, Nami's eyes rolled into the back of her head slightly. She bit down on her lip and let out a high pitch moan between her teeth, the feeling of finally having Naruto's massive sword inside of her was everything she'd hoped. She could feel her pussy getting stretched wide to accommodate Naruto's thick dick, her lips gripping on desperately. She was so worked up she could feel herself getting close to cumming already. Everything about this made the wait entirely worth it.

Naruto tilled his head back with a groan as her pussy squeezed down on him with all her might. "You feel amazing, Nami." Naruto declared with gritted teeth. His cock was pressing against every inch of her insides, her cunt unconsciously clamping down on his massive shaft and hugging it as tight as possible. It made it so that Nami felt everything that the Uzumaki's cock did, from the flared head spreading her wider as it moved into her fuckhole to the individual veins of his cock. It gave Naruto's shaft a ribbed texture and made it so that when it pulled out of her, Nami felt her pussy get stretched slightly wider.

"Fuck this feels so good, Nami."Naruto felt her pussy suffocate him in ecstasy. Nami pressed her legs against Naruto's sides as hard as she could and kept pushing herself onto his cock. The thick painful member slowly going deeper and deeper inside of her one inch at a time with each push. Nami had to stop biting her lip, the pleasure of getting her twat stretched was too much to hold herself back. She started moaning freely, the lewd sounds of her desire filling the air, Nami felt herself blush even harder at hearing her own lustful moans. She had forgot just how sexy someone moaning could sound and was getting excited from her own moans.

"Yes Naruto!" It only encouraged her to seek out more pleasure, she started pushing herself onto Naruto's mammoth dick with even more vigor. She felt her cunt getting spread wider by the second as she tried to fit more of his impossible sixteen inch cock inside of her. Half of Naruto's manmeat was already deep, the feeling of having eight inches of thick and hot Uzumaki cock inside of her was only making her lust for more. She could feel the head of his dick flaring inside of her, causing her to moan louder and for her legs to shake slightly. She tried to keep her legs in place though, her hands squeezing Naruto's sides desperately as she humped herself onto his massive shaft.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled into the shadows of the forest. Naruto grabbed her firm ass and welcomed the tight sheath around him. Nami's walls tightly gripped him all the way from tip to several inches all the while she squirmed on the long dick.

Naruto felt nothing but elation as his head was encased in her tight cavity. Her pussy was warm and hugged him snuggly as he palmed her ass vigorously. Nami continued her descent with the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic.

"Your insane dick is so good!" Naruto simply stood as she worked him, he never felt anything half as good before than this. Nami let out a loud moan as she felt Naruto's manmeat jumped inside of her. The head of his manmeat pressing against the upper walls of her pussy harder than anything she could remember feeling. Pleasure shot through her body as she realized just how sensitive she still was. Her cunt was so sensitive she couldn't talk, she couldn't think straight, and couldn't do anything except moan while Naruto's hard member throbbed powerfully inside of her with each thrust. She'd keep making Naruto's cock throb and pulse inside of her pussy.

"You love it don't you hero!?" She asked.

"Yes, Nami." She could already feel that her arms were weak and numb with desire and the heat blooming from her crotch made her hips tremble. She could tell that her orgasm was building, and fast too, the excitement of finally getting to have Naruto inside of her after so long, combined with the size of the manmeat spreading her was starting to drive her crazy. She pulled herself further onto the cock, looking down and seeing her stomach start to bulge as his hard shaft became outlined through her skin.

Nami's face was red, lust was all that was running through her mind, The sight of Naruto's cock spreading her was the last bit of encouragement she needed to ram the cock home. She could tell her womb was yearning for Naruto's spunk and she was in agreement. She stayed still for a minute, catching her breath from having been moaning so much. She only stayed idle for a minute though, her body refusing to do anything except remind her that she needed Naruto further inside of her. All the way inside of her. Naruto in ecstasy.

 _Here we go._ Nami readied herself one last time and pushed herself on Naruto's cock by a few inches. The feeling of his wide cockhead was making her pussy tremble with pleasure, she felt like her hips and legs were going to give out any second now. But that only spurred her on further, she had her legs stretched completely straight, her entire attention was given to fitting the rest of this stud's cock inside of her.

The sensations coming from her womb, cervix and pussy were all that she could feel. Her arms and legs tightened up and pulled as close to her body as possible, making her knees bend even further and pushing the cock even harder against her cervix. She was trapped, a slave to her desires as Naruto filled her. Nami wanted it to go on forever. The fog of lust was once again clouding her mind and she was lost in it, Naruto just making her lose herself even more every time it throbbed and filled her even further.

With her legs braced and her pussy a waterfall of desire she bent her knees as forcefully as she could. Her hips lifted then shoved as she impaled herself onto the blonde's cock, her moaning cut off suddenly as she felt all sixteen inches of Naruto's cock stretched and filled her womb. She wanted to scream in pleasure but her whole body had seized up. It felt like she was tied down without any way to move, her body unresponsive to anything except the pleasure traveling up her body. She could feel her orgasm was running through her body like lightning, making her already tense muscles seize up even more pulling out and slammed back inside. The impact had forced any words she was going to say right out of her mouth. She couldn't even begin to hope to form any words, Naruto inside of her pressing up against her womb.

Nami only had a moment to think about all of that though before her orgasm took over the rest of her thoughts. The total pleasure coming from her cunt making her forget about almost everything else going on around her. All she could think of was how amazing the Uzumaki felt, how he spread her wide, filling every inch of her vagina with his hot cock. How the head was broadening wider than ever, stretching her deepest parts beyond anything Nami had ever known. The feeling of its tip pressing against the back of her womb, the twitching of his cock as it knocked against the womb. "Go on Naruto! Fuck me!" Naruo thrusted forward.

"Fuck yes!"

"You want it ruff!?" He asked.

"Yes! Do anything you want with me, hero!" Loud, feminine moans and deep, male grunts resounded through the forest as Naruto began to bounce the curvy pirate back and forth on his dick like a toy. Unfortunately for Nami, Naruto didn't let the fact that she was climaxing on top of his dick slow him down, and he brutally continued to pump her soft, jiggling body up and down. Light danced and flashed in Nami's eyes, her tongue lolled dumbly out of her mouth; without giving it any thought, she lapped up some of the cum still surrounding her mouth. He galloped on Nami as if her life depended on it. Sweat ran down her body as he thrust into her, driving Nami crazy, seeing stars. Her twat being ripped apart by Naruto's brutality. Wet squelches sounded from Nami's pussy each time the Uzumaki extracted his massive cock, or pounded it back inside of her, which, of course in turn, made her belly bulge and flatten, bulge and flatten. Flashes of pain and pleasure coursed through Nami's body each time Naruto's powerful cockhead slammed against her womb. She knew what was going to come next, and tried to brace herself.

She distantly realized that she must look so _un_ _dignified_ , make-up and hair a mess, completely naked and with an expression of utter whorish bliss on her face. Somehow, the thought of getting caught like this entered her mind, maybe someone would venture down and see her being used as a pleasure toy for a dick and she got even more excited.  
She didn't get to entertain this fantasy, however.

Naruto's thrusts never seemed to end and only sped up as his grunts became louder and louder, until after an hour he rammed her down all the way on his cock and released a bestial roar.

Nami's eyes suddenly widened, the fog of lust and sex that'd been consuming her mind clearing for a second as realization hit her. But right as she realized what was about to happen she felt Naruto's cockhead flare even wider, she reflexively threw her head back at the feeling. Though that pleasure was instantly replaced as she felt a powerful, hot jet of cum shoot out of the Naruto's cock. Her womb readily accepting the shot of jizz inside of her womb right as Naruto shot another thick blast of cum inside of her. Nami's eyes rolled into her head and she felt herself start cuming again. The uzumaki's seed filling her most inner spots, flooding her womb with its cum and making her feel complete. 

Nami's own faint shriek joined that roar, but it quickly faded to whimpers as hot, sticky, unholy seed blasted straight into her womb, and her belly began to swell with the unnatural volume of it. She could practically feel the hot spunk rushing down her fallopian tubes, and not for the first time, she wondered if the Uzumaki could knock her up. He had been cumming for some time now, but one never knew. She didn't know if the idea terrified her or aroused her more.

Her pussy clamped down on Naruto's member, squeezing it, trying to milk it of all the cum it shoot inside of her. Nami's mind was sent reeling with pleasure every time Naruto shot another blast of cum inside of her pussy. His cock throbbing and trembling every time before shooting another massive, thick and sticky blast of cum to flood her insides. Nami didn't let a drop of it escape, her womb accepting every strand of cum Naruto gave her and refusing it let it leave her baby maker. She could feel her stomach inflating and womb expanding to hold all of the virile sperm Naruto was giving her.

She let the fog consume her mind, standing there and just letting Naruto cum to his heart's content. She couldn't do anything to stop it, and didn't want to do anything to stop it, so she let the Naruto fill her womb with all the cum he'd let her take. After a minute Naruto's shots were getting less intense, not as large or powerful as that first shot that sent her reeling had been. She could tell that Naruto's ejaculation was starting to taper off. Her own orgasm was starting to die down as well, the feelings of pleasure subsiding as the Naruto stopped convulsing her entire pussy with its throbbing.

As she started to come down from her orgasm Nami started to lose feeling in her arms and legs, they weren't rigid or paralyzed in place anymore. Instead she just couldn't make them do anything, she lifted her head to try and see if she really had lost feeling in them or if they were being weighed down by something. She blushed and forgot about that though, instead she was staring at her own stomach. It looked like she was several months pregnant, her stomach was visibly and noticeably bulging, and not from having Naruto inside of her either. Instead the sheer amount of cum that'd been pumped inside of her had caused her skin to swell and make her look pregnant.

She blushed and could feel her pussy getting even wetter at the sight though, Now she knew why it felt like her womb was stretched and flooded more than normal, because it had been stretched and filled more than ever before. She could feel the hot seed swirling around inside of her womb, the sensation turning her cheeks as scarlet as her hair. She'd couldn't believe how satisfying fucking Naruto could be, but she still knew the dangers of having someone cum in her for any given period of time, not ready to bear a child.


	4. Chapter 4

After the sexy night the pair were back on the road. Naruto and Nami continued on the dirt path as the sun beat down on them, warming them, but a steady cool breeze blew off, heralding the oncoming ocean. Finally a ship came into view, far off in the distance, seeing the sails poking over the horizon. This caused Nami to smile brightly, finally seeing her ship. "Were almost there Naruto. We can finally get some much needed rest. " She exclaimed.

He shared her enthusiasm. "That's great." They quickened their pace and reached the ship in a matter of seconds and stopped before the large wooden boat. Naruto was shocked by the size of the vessel. "Whoa, this is your ship?" He asked as he gazed over the hull.

"Yup. Although it's much smaller than the sunny. Come on, you have to come aboard and meet my friend." Coming aboard the deck Naruto's eyes grew wide, finding another deity waiting. A woman with long black hair, an hourglass figure and body curves that are pronounced. Wearing a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest and a long salmon skirt. "Robin!" Nami yelled out loud, running and hugging her tightly.

Robin happily accepted the hug. "Hello Nami. I'm glad you're back, safe and sound." The woman declared with a sly, quiet smile.

"Robin this is Naruto, my super stud savior." Nami exclaimed with a laugh. "And Naruto this is robin."

"Nice to meet you, Robin." He said with an amicable smile.

"Hello, Naruto." She said simply, a woman of few words.

"Now that you're acquainted we should have some fun to celebrate our success." Nami declared.

Naruto wanted to, but knew time was of the essence. "I would love to, but I should get back, it's getting late."

Nami wasn't having any of that. "Come on Naruto, have some fun with us. You earned a reward for helping me. We will just have some fun on the beach together." Nami said with a wide smile.

"I don't have any swim wear."

"I know we have something down here." Nami quickly descended into the ship and was back out with a pair of swim trunks. "Here." She tossed them to Naruto. "We will go get changed and meet us on the beach." The two were equally as enthused. He ventured into a room to get changed and the women did the same.

The two descended down into a cabin together, as the door closed Nami smiled. "Robin, yesterday was amazing. Naruto, was better than, I could have ever expected. He was there to protect me on our journey and thanks to him I didn't need to lift a single finger. But even better, he gave me the best night of my life. Seriously, his dick is enormous, like sixteen inches. It's that gigantic." the cat burglar said with a grin.

"What!?" Robin had seen many things, but nothing like that. "There is no way his dick is that big." Robin shook her head, as her pussy moistened at the thought.

"You have to see it for yourself. With a hunk like this you have to experience it at least once, you'll never have a chance again." Nami said to her reserved friend. "We should have some fun."

Back outside- Naruto waited at the beach in nothing but swim trunks. The two women departed from the ship together, to his eyes the two women before him looked about as good as it gets. The material skintight over their huge, firm breasts, the bottoms hugging their twat's like a second skin. If Nami looked good, Robin looked divine. He didn't know but as she descended the couple of stairs off the ship where he was waiting, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The two women noticed the effect they had on the young blonde. The light little pink two piece swimsuit was ridiculously tight on Robin's body, her breasts fighting against the material, spilling out around the straps and bust. She also wore a white sarong that for now covered her crotch and ass. The two came to a halt before him. "So Naruto, what do you think?" Nami asked with a cheerful smile doing a little spin.

"You two look better than amazing." He answered simply.

"Now that is the right answer, Naruto." Nami said with a smirk. As Naruto had looked over them, Robin looked over the exposed Naruto. Her eyes gazed over him, lingering for a second on his large arms winding down his strong, powerful pecs and exposed rock hard abs. She traced the muscles that followed up his thighs. They looked hard. Robin felt her nipples rubbing against the fabric of her bikini. Her large puffy areole and nipples were sensitive, but she was covered by her bikini. She shifted slightly a bit to making her modesty.

They walked together barefoot, across the sand and along the path of the beach. Once on the foreshore the breeze made the air less oppressive and they set up their towels at the base of the sand. They spread their towels down on the warm sand, smoothing them out before seating themselves. They chose a spot they wanted as much sun as possible. Outside the shade, Robin was preparing to make full use of the sun's rays while Nami was right beside her. Robin snuck a look again at the muscles of his thighs when she suddenly felt a shock shooting straight through her. Robin realized what she was looking at was a ridiculously large penis. It was the size that shocked her; it looked like a elephant trunk in his shorts and running down his leg. Robin quickly snapped her eyes back up. _Oh... my... God,_ she thought. Her pulse quickened and her mind raced. _I have never seen anything like THAT,_ she thought. Looking over, Nami deviously smiled.

"Wow, it's simply beautiful here." Naruto stated snapping Robin out of her trance.

"I know, it's a little private paradise. The perfect place to relax, away from all the brash clamor of the everyday world." Her face was red as she stood up. "Naruto, could you help me." She quietly asked.

He looked over to see her waving a bottle of coconut oil. "Of course." She smiled and wordlessly handed him the tube of cream, noticing the large bulge at the front of his shorts. He squeezed a pool of cream onto his hands and moved behind her, starting to rub the lotion into her bare neck and shoulders. She felt his hands are strong and his rhythm firm; she was aware of him watching her breasts as she looked over her shoulder. He was so absorbed in running his hands across this goddess' naked skin he almost forgot Nami was laying right beside him until she spoke. "Can you do me next?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sure," He managed to get out. For a moment his brain thought she meant something completely different. He finished covering Robin's back and began working down her legs.

He worked his way down her back so slowly feeling every curve, the feel of his firm fingers and thumbs making her moan in pleasure as he massaged her naked flesh. She felt him reach the hem of her bikini bottoms, his fingers dipping just below the fabric as he continued to smooth and rub. Turning towards him, she smiled as she laid down on her back on the towel. With her eyes she invited him to continue.

With another handful of sun cream, his hands began to investigate her bare stomach with his fingers. He kneeled beside her on the towel, his strong hands now on her ribcage, working slowly, slowly upwards towards her breasts, her straining and engorged nipples now yearning to be touched.

He moved back down her body and she felt his hot breath on her belly. She felt his hands go lower on her thighs and saw his head between her legs as he worked down her body, concentrating on the brief scrap of fabric that is all that's covering her modesty. He finished with her legs and she smiled. "Nami's turn." She announced, which got a pouty look from Robin.

She pushed herself up onto one elbow. He shuffled across to her on his knees as she lowered herself down. "Alright. This might feel a little cold," He said. Pouring some of the oil onto her bare back and rubbing some into his hands, he proceeded to rub it into her exposed flesh: across her shoulders, down her spine and lower back.

He paused once he'd finished and she smiled. "Thank you Naruto."

"Now that were ready. Who's coming in?" Nami asked excitedly. She was met with a combined yes from the two and Naruto smiled. He watched as Robin untied her sarong from around her waist and dropped the material to the sand. It was all he expected and more, From behind her plump bottom was a perfect. The tight pink bikini, like frosting on a cake, adding to the delight as it cut across her buttocks. And then she turned. The swimsuit was high cut on the legs. The triangle of pink covering her vagina. She bared herself to him, unashamed and beautiful. Her hand was taken up by Nami and with a scream the two women began running towards the surf. He stood up and ran after them to join in the frivolity.

The waves weren't large and broke a distance off the shore. Waist deep in the water he caught up with the two who were still holding hands, screaming each time a wave rose up to their shoulders. Robin held out her other hand for him to join them.

He gladly took it and like teenagers or excited children they faced each new wave together, screaming and laughing in the afternoon sun. A large set rolled in and she lost her grip, tumbling with the force of the water. He then found Robin's arms wrapped around his waist from the side. As Nami clasped her arms around his shoulders and they came up out of the water gulping for air, salt water in their eyes and mouths.

Laughing, with their bodies so close, he held her with one arm and raised a hand to her face to stroke her wet hair from over her eyes. She smiled brightly. Robin let go of his shoulders and he reluctantly released her body as they waded to the shore. Nami slowly swayed to him with poise. "Naruto it's a good idea if we rub some oil on you also, it's only fair. Lie down and we will do the honors." Nami purred. Naruto wasn't going to say no. He closed the distance and lied down on a towel as the two women descended upon him.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto watched the wonderful sight of the women kneeling down beside him. Nami grabbed the lotion and handed it to Robin. They rubbed it in their hands as Nami winked at him. Naruto smiled, his tool throbbed with anticipation, with two ladies staring at his body. His companions started slow. They kicked things off with a full body massage. Nami kneaded his broad chest with deep firm pressure to relax his big muscles. Robin played a more flirtatious role, tickling, and scratching him with her fingernails. Naruto let his ladies take the lead. Their hands traveled all over his sculpted physique, they had a lot of ground to cover.

After a minute Nami pulled back, she didn't' want to hog the Uzumaki. "Now Naruto, you just lie back and let my friend here really massage your muscles. Go on Robin." Nami encouraged her reserved friend.

Robin breathed heavily to clear her head before starting to press her hands into Naruto's hard thighs. She worked his body, but she was in a kind of trance, she couldn't help herself but look at the long thick organ growing from between his legs. As her hands traced up the muscles of his thighs, she watched Naruto's cock stir, growing even fatter. She really just couldn't believe how big it was, and it was starting to poke up farther.

Her breathing was labored, she realized. _This is OK. I'm just looking._ She knew she was totally turned on, just by his man-god penis. As her hands massaged his legs, she imagined that they were massaging his huge sex muscle, kneading his hard erection. The monster cock seemed to move up again, and Robin almost froze as she realized that if his penis grew any larger the head would rip out from under his trunks.

She was aroused that this hard-on was actually for her, which practically sent a jolt of electricity straight between her legs. This obvious sexual turn on surprised her, never feeling this naughty before. _It's OK, nothing is happening._ She kept repeating to herself as she continued studying the outline of his huge cock. In one way, she felt proud that she was the cause of this impressive display of manliness. Her eyes watched as the cock throbbed. _OH my God._ she thought again. _That is a fat-hammer of a cock._ She jerked her face back towards her hands on the front of Naruto's shoulder and pressed into his skin.

She just concentrated on her work. Robin kept her hands together to create more pressure, gathering up her ample breasts in front of her, swaying a bit under the swimsuit as she continued the small circular motions. Naruto watched as Robin's breasts dipped in and out of his view. Loving the sight and feel of her feminine hands pressing into his chest, the day getting better by the moment.

As Robin was applying oil, Nami watched as her friend spent extra time caressing Naruto's massive pecks and hard abs. Nami marveled at her friend's self-discipline as she worked the young man's body. The extremely rugged and handsome Uzumaki was before her but Robin remained calm. Yet underneath the cold expression she saw robin's face flushed and her breathing quickened noticeably as her hands over him. Nami was also aware of the young man's cock, growing to the point of throbbing, causing her to smile. The devious pirate thought to have some fun with her quiet friend.

"Oh Naruto, I noticed you're so swollen down here." Nami teased as Robin's face turned steaming red. "I think Robin caused this. She's doing so well, but I think we need to fix this, don't we. So, let's get rid of these pesky clothes and help him relax." Without question from Naruto or Robin, Nami pulled down his swimtrunks with a scheming grin, causing Robin to gasp. His hard, sixteen inch cock sprang up, pointing straight up, hard as steel. A zing of fear went through her, looking at the fat sixteen inch monster cock, studying it's thick veins and engorged head. She stayed still, just gazing for a second, that turned into ten seconds, looking at the largest manly pole she had ever seen. Robin felt her body burst with desire and passion unlike ever before.

She could appreciate the whole fat thickness of his erection throbbing for her. All other dicks looked like little boys compared to Naruto's sixteen inch dick. It was unbelievable and so manly. But this was something new, because this was the first time she desired to touch a cock, to feel every inch. Never once had a cock captured her. The fat cock bobbed around a bit and she surveyed the big head. The very aura around the shaft simmered and shook form the humid heat coming off of it. It violated her whole being with how dominate and manly it was. The musk of the meat pole ready to breed any bitch in it's way. Her body shivered in a rather odd feeling, a feeling she never felt before. Seeing such grand display of masculinity made her pussy jump a little, secretly wanting him. A lust as she stared at the beastly shaft as if she was in a trance. Nami took the reins of the situation, discerning her friend was in shock. "See, I told you."

"It's bigger than I could ever imagine, Nami. He really has a monster between his legs. Its, it's just so gigantic. And, if I'm honest, I can't take my eyes off it."

"I know a big fat beast, now you have to feel it." She told her friend, whom was already thirsty to touch his monster. Nami turned her attention to Naruto. "Do you want the best handjob Naruto?"

"Absolutely, girls. Nothing would be better from you beauty's." Naruto declared with a smile, his cock flaring for a touch.

"You see. Let's help him relax." Nami smiled and leaned forward and began to caress Naruto's dick as Robin watched. Nami looked beside her, seeing her friend was frozen with everything happening so fast. "Go on robin. Help him relax." Nami said, seeing Robin was transfixed. The sight of this giant young stud and smiling while he looked at her made her feel hot and sexy. She could literally see how much he wanted her, and it was a lot, and she wanted him. She wanted to touch his magnificent cock. She stared for another moment, her lips parting slightly, then she reached out and tried to grasp the base of his manmeat with her left hand barely able to grasp half of it.

She just held it and felt the scorching, heavy weight of it. Her lips parted and her jaw came forward slightly as she emptied the massage oil directly on the head and let it drip down. She quickly put the bottle of oil down and combined her left hand to her right, allowing her to get her fingers almost all the way around his fat shaft. She caught the oil as she slowly pulled both of her hands up, squeezing and pulling up on the biggest piece of manmeat she had ever imagined. Naruto breathed in slowly as Robin's hands quietly slipped around his shaft and began to pull upwards. "Robin, keep going like that." Naruto encouraged her.

She immediately felt the hardness and the heat of the thing in her hands, her fingers and thumbs interlacing slightly. She was still a little nervous. She had never actually done anything like this this, sitting between a big man's knees and stroking him off while he just watched her.

Robin felt like a girl with her first big lollipop. She still couldn't believe this beautiful sixteen inch penis in her hands. She touched every part of it, tracing her fingers all around the veins and engorged crown. The girl worked her hands up and down his monster cock with intensity like an artist. Jacking his over-sized affair, using her fist action. She loved touching it, because a cock this fine deserves to be touched, she thought, and now she wanted to make it cum. Her nipples ached against the fabric of her bikini at the foreign, naughty thought, and she could feel the warmth between her legs.

After many strokes Robin looked up at Naruto. He was staring intensely right into her eyes as she continually served his manhood with her hands. She looked back down immediately, too embarrassed to hold his gaze. He leaned forward more and quietly groaned encouragement to Robin. She redoubled her efforts, desiring to hear him groan more. Naruto groaned as she diligently stroked her two hands together slowly up and down his hard cock.

"Don't ever stop, Robin." She could feel the powerful engorgement of his dick under her fingers. She wanted to make this immense cock jizz. They both watched her hands slide methodically up and down his tool. When she would look up at him he would look at her and smile, whispering intensely. "Keep going." She was so excited and embarrassed she started giggling. This was like something they were doing together now, like trying to get to the finish line. She stroked him faster. Her whole upper body moved up and down. She began beating his dick much harder, her soft hands moving in a blur up and down the stiffness of his affair. Incredibly, his cock swelled more, but it still wouldn't cum for her. She dropped her right hand down to cradle one his huge balls and kept stroking just the head of his shaft with her left. She switched hands and went for his other testicle, which felt like a giant grape fruit.

Robin's tongue came out of her mouth a little as she returned both hands to his shaft. Naruto leaned forward and started squeezing Robin's breast as she stroked him harder than ever. He let his thumb finally slide down around the front of her tit and over her swollen left nipple, poking up against the fabric. She moaned as he pinched her nipple. The sexual charge coming from her nipple almost buckled Robin's knees, and she panicked.

Nami read her like an open book. "Take off your swimsuit and lets show him what you've got. You're just so sexy." Nami casually requested with a smile. Robin looked at her. She crossed her arms in front of her, all the while watching his huge cock as Nami jumped in and began to stroke it.

"Just take off that top and show him what you go." She bargained. She was excited that he wanted to see her body while she stroked his manmeat.

He leaned back smiling as Nami stroked his huge cock slowly straight up and down. She was only taking off one piece of clothing, but Robin had never felt this sexy in her life. Taking off her swimsuit top just so that this young man could look at her and cum made her feel extra naughty. Her hands automatically moved slowly, unfastening the bikini until it fell. She watched his eyes ravish her, arching her back a bit and pushing her amazing tits straight out toward him. She knew that he was ogling. "Wow, so big and perfect." Naruto smiled, his eyes burning for her now.

She kneeled forward and took over cock service with both of her hands, and Naruto laid back down on the sand. He watched Robin as she leaned over him, her breasts swaying as she ran her hands up and down his cock. She felt in control, with Naruto lying down and his massive dick below her, just inches from her face. She knew he was watching her breasts as she worked him, and she kept her elbows up a little so that her breasts would move freely for him.

She loved stroking his cock. She loved grabbing the thick post that was the very base of his dick and swinging it. She loved the flared helmet of his pole, and then stroking it all up and down with the other hand. Her tongue licked her lips unconsciously, and she realized that she actually wanted to suck on his massive dick. She wanted to feel the head with her tongue and with her lips. She had never wanted to suck a penis before, but this one was just so strong and manly that it needed to be sucked and deserved to be slurped. Gazing up at Naruto with a look of pure admiration and profound lust.

Robin looked at him as she continued pumping her hands up and down. His eyes were half closed and his breathing was scruffy. She kept stroking and squeezing up and down his shaft. She felt Naruto's hand slide up the outside of her leg to reach around her hip bone. His touch was electrifying. "Robin, show me that sexy ass." he said as he pulled her hips a few inches around toward him to the side of himself, causing her to shuffle over still kneeling. She never let go of his man stick, but now her huge round ass faced more toward his face and she faced right down the shaft pointing toward her mouth. Her tits swayed down and were sometimes touching Naruto's body, and she knew he was getting an eyeful with her bent over in this little swimsuit. She was excited that he was looking at her pussy, making his cock so hard and huge and angry. She desperately wanted to succeed at this. She could feel Naruto's hand move up her leg a bit and caress her calf muscle.

She breathed out and moved one knee forward a bit to relax her torso and lean down more against him, lifting her ass even more prominently. She let both of her hands slide all the way down to the base of the fat beast before her, and started waving it back and forth, right before her face. She let it touch her lips a little, and then her face. She could feel how hot and thick it was against her cheek.

She pointed the shaft at her mouth and lightly kissed the head of his cock, tasting his salty fluid. Without thinking, she stuck her tongue out, tickling his slit with the tip, and drawing out a couple more ropes of pre-cum. The taste was salty and strong and it made her hot. Robin then ran her tongue up along his shaft with tantalizing deliberation. It took forever for her mouth to cover sixteen inches of shaft. Holding his cock with her hands, she took the whole crown into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the fat rim of his shaft. His massive girth stretched her lips into an obscene ring, her eyes watering as her mouth gaped open. Her tongue flapped about helplessly, it took work, Naruto had grown too big for a lot of girls. Unable to control her cock craving any longer. Her lips clamped tightly around his veined cock shaft. Her eyes bulged, tearing up even more as she sank herself even deeper into his huge shaft.

Her warm mouth accommodated only a few inches, but she forced her throat down on the penis, battling her gag reflex as she did. Naruto's whole body jerked upward as he groaned. "So damn good. Suck it like that." His hand had moved suddenly to the outside of her thigh, below her swimsuit, while Robin was now sucking the biggest cock in the world, while she started stroking him with one hand. She massaged the head with her throat muscles. The feeling was exquisite, and a loud groan escaped his lips.

The muscled and veiny cock spread her esophagus thinly, the outline of his dick inside her throat clearly visible. She choked and her eyes watered as she struggled with the serpent. "Yes, Robin! Your mouth is so warm and wet." Naruto applauded, loving how far she was.

Her full lips slipped up Naruto's cock, all the way to his engorged head. She teased the head with her tongue, then plunged back down his shaft. She looked up at him, her eyes red and teary, and retreated back up his shaft. He shuddered as her tongue wiggled along the underside of his dick, sending a pleasing delight through him. The goddess's throat was stretched incredibly, and the outline of Naruto's phallus could be seen testing her oral passage. Yet Robin swallowed more of his cock, throwing it to the deep reaches of her throat and gagging greatly. The mighty mast choked her agonizingly and pleasurably, making her wet with desire. Her body squirmed under him, the task of suffocating on a massive phallus requiring great strength. Naruto groaned out as she moved her oral cavity on him, beginning to fuck him with her throat.

"That feels so fucking good. That feels too fucking good." Her ability to suck his cock was more than impressive, it was unreal. Naruto reveled in joy as Robin polished his pillar, coating it in her saliva. She loved sucking on him and she could feel his cock head grow even harder in her mouth, as she stroked, but she still jumped when she felt his hand move up the outside of her leg to her swimsuit, his thumb fitting right under her left ass cheek, only inches from her feminine opening.

His eyes flared, but he kept on whispering encouragement to the curvy pirate sucking on the end of his cock. With his left hand now basically holding the bottom of her big ass. "Your little mouth feels so fucking good." he continued. Lewd slurping sounds filled the air as her mouth ascended sixteen inches of heaven. She allowed the dick to assault her throat as she failed to hold back her tears. Ropes of pre-cum began to ooze from the Uzumaki and Robin caught his tasty gifts of the sweet load to come.

Sucking the mammoth cock head in front of her, sticking out her tongue and bathing his dick in her saliva, extending her lips to get maybe another inch in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down while stroking him constantly. She felt that this great specimen of penis deserved a great blowjob, as she tasted more of his pre-cum. She moved up and down the dick with furious intent, sucking intensely. The head punched the back of her throat as she worked, causing her gags to send vibrations of pleasure through the mast.

Naruto started moving the fingers of his left hand, first squeezing her ass cheek very slowly then sliding around her hip bringing his finger close to her pussy. She redoubled her efforts with his cock. "Your pussy's so wey and perfect." When he squeezed her ass she could feel her labia rub together, and she knew he was right. She was wet, which made her suck on his cock with renewed ferocity.

Naruto let the circles of his left hand grow wider, dropping to the skin in between her knees. "Your mouth feels so good, Robin." he droned on softly. Naruto raised his left hand, stroking the soft flesh of her inner thigh up and down, almost touching the taught silk of her swimsuit stretched over her pussy. Now he moved his hand back to her left ass cheek, this time pushing his thumb up underneath the fabric. Robin felt him basically touching her everywhere, and with the monster cock head in her mouth his touch was starting to drive her crazy with anticipation.

She felt his thumb glide around under the inside of her ass and she jumped when he rubbed the silk right up her slit from her clitoris to her vagina. She exhaled, her knees almost buckling, slobbering on the fat shaft in her mouth. She hummed around his cockhead as her tongue whipped around the sensitive hunk of flesh. Her tongue kiss got sloppier and sloppier as rivulets of saliva ran down the length of his immense shaft. She really put on a show for him.

He cooed, as she felt him press his thumb inward against the fabric of her swimsuit right against her opening. _It felt so good. Too good._ But he just kept stroking up and down her slit with his thumb, which was lighting a fire in her.

Nami was still watching in the foreground of Naruto's view, as she still gasped at the sight of her reserved friend sucking a monster cock. Her eyes were wide watching his dick glistening with Robin's saliva. Nami breathing heavily observing, looking at his still huge dick, bobbing obscenely between Robin and urging her on. "Suck my cock, Robin." She looked up at him, looking directly into her eyes. No man had ever ordered her to suck his dick. She was overwhelmed as the massive dick head pushed against the back of her throat. Not knowing quite what to do, she held onto his shaft and his balls with her hands. She wanted to please him, she wanted to make him cum. The determined woman's head became a blur as she quickly slid from base to head, and then head to base, on Naruto's turgid penis.

She bobbed her head up and down over the head of his manmeat, working her hands on his shaft. Still taking his cock as deeply into her throat as she could manage while gagging. Naruto reached under her to cup both of her breasts as they moved beneath her. Slipping his hands up, working the tips of his fingers under her. Robin didn't flinch but just continued sucking as hard as she could. Holding her bare tits in his hands, he squeezed her hard nipples between his fingers. Her nipples strained against his palms as he dug his fingers across them, switching them on like touch-sensitive lights. She shuddered as the young man took control of her breasts. Her nipples were always sensitive, but now they were crackling with sensation. He explored every part of her breasts, constantly returning to her nipples. She felt like he was bathing every inch of her, tracing her nipples.

She continued to suck his knob and work his manmeat with her hands while he squeezed her breasts.  
When she reached the back of her throat, she couldn't keep her cough down. Naruto groaned as she gagged on his python, but she kept his dick down her throat as she did. Her lips formed a tight seal around his pillar, sucking intensely. "Oh yeah, just like that." Naruto said, as she twisted one hand around his cock. Robin continued to stroke the giant dick in front of her as Naruto leaned back to watch her production.

Robin continued to suck his superb cock, as she felt the cool air on her bare breasts. She watched his eyes as they eagerly traced her curves, her nipples pointing slightly upward, at attention. His eyes came up to hers, and she held his stare while she continued slowly sucking the head of his cock, her breasts swaying slightly. She felt so sexy at that moment that a wave of heat came up from between her legs. She felt like doing something drastic.

Spit pooling from the sides of her mouth, Robin started to throw her mouth into it. Plunging his cock further in her gullet with a pleasant hiss from Naruto. The gagging and squeezing of her throat sent the Uzumaki in bliss. She began pounding her throat on his manmeat, with a lack of oxygen. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her arousal clear and clouding her mind as she was choking on dick. Naruto groaned loudly as she gagged and chocked over him. Her ferocious movements caused wads of spit mixed with his precum to launch from the corners of her mouth

Her slender neck bulged out in a tube, eliciting even more gagging, choking and sputtering from her slutty lips. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. Slowly they rolled to the back of her head as she started to black out. Yet throughout the brutal skull-fucking, horrid gagging and her spit flying out, Robin's trembling cunt gushed and streamed with juices, while bobbing up and down with lewd, drooly slurps. Hard rock abs was all in the bombshell's view. Her nose pushed upward, forced to take tiny shallow breath of air. Her body twitched as she gagged, swallowing the massive shaft with little room to breathe. Slowly she started to lose it. Her eyes turning upward, suffocating on his dick as her world was starting to dim. It was like nothing she knew.

"Damn Robin." Naruto's voice occupied the air, as he continued to savor her mouth drawn to the base of his shaft. The air was filled with the sound of her struggling gurgling and Naruto's delighted noises of satisfaction. In between her choking, squeaky moans of delight echoed out from her. She was a mess, ruining her esophagus. Robin licked around the shaft pistoning out of her mouth, but she was only getting rougher. She was slamming her head on his crotch. Gagging, chocking on the dick, face fucking herself into ruin, on Naruto's cock. As her arms went limp to his sides, and side of her suffocating on dick echoed out of the beach, she gave in to her role as a cock slut. The man's pole was absolutely filthy, slathered in a thick coating of bubbly, frothy spit and throat-slime that dripped copiously in ropes from his dick.

As time passed she was astounded by the manly Uzumaki's stamina. His face had a grin of pleasure as she caressed his massive manhood, but a full hour had past and he still didn't even look close to cumming. His cock twitched and ached under her great skill, but that's all it did. The blond Uzumaki ran his fingers through her hair. Precum continued to spout from his slit in a constant stream, outputting more than a normal man's entire ejaculation.

With determination she kept pushing her head forwards, swallowing more of his meaty shaft, moaning as it pulsed against the walls of her bulging throat. Every push, stretching her and suffocating her. Spit continued coating him as she coughed and chocked him down her throat. It wasn't until the second hour finally Naruto was nearing a thick load of creamy cum. Robin's face a mess of sweat and spit and her hair a matted mess, her big breasts bouncing on every thrust and sporting more than just a few slap marks. Naruto neared his peak, and as she drew her attention up to him he spoke up once more in a dominant tone. "Here it comes." He grinned. Despite how long they had been going, despite the hours of strain, Naruto barely looked tired. The efforts of Robin drove him mad with one great roar. His incredible balls rumbled, bursting to the brim with prime Uzumaki baby-making sperm.

A gigantic eruption of thick, gunk exploded from his throbbing cock filling her mouth, her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. Robin's head remained down with his cock violently shaking and twitching while jelly thick, white hot cum exploded from his manmeat through her tight lips and through her nose. Bubbles of white pop fired from her nose while streams of cum spilled out and gushed form the sides of her out stretched lips. With every jerking of his hips, another creamy rich load roared form his dick. Making her cough and spit out excessive cum over her face.

Nonstop firing his searing hot jizz deep into Robin's tiny mouth. His thick boiling cum burst out the tight confines of her mouth. Splattering on the ground with every one of the Uzumaki's powerful and copious blasts of cum. She moaned at the pungent, dense sperm flooded her mouth and drowned her tongue. With her mouth filled she pulled back. With a pop she was greeted to the heavy gouts splattered all over her face and substantial breasts, the creamy seed gathering in between her chest. It pooled in her cleavage, dripping down to cover the rest of her. Form her hair to her legs, she was utterly drenched in thick Uzumaki sperm.

Nami was wide eyed as she watched her reserved friend suck a cock like a whore, then gulp down his thick load. "Holy shit." Was all Nami could say.


End file.
